gangyuuniversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Kazue
Full Name: Haruka Kazue Gang Affiliation: Martiya Alias(es): Haruki Maki, Queen of the Night, Knight of the Shadows Nickname(s): Sweetheart, Queen Haruka, Little Miss, Great Leader, Haru Haru, Martiyan Majesty Nationality: Japanese Birthday: October 27, 1995 (age 18) Height: 5'6" Parent(s)/Guardian(s): Hideki Kazue, Momoka Maki Sibling(s): Yukiko Kazue Personality: Haruka was originally intended to be a very headstrong and flirtatious girl, toying with people's hearts and minds. Short-tempered and loud, she was quick to get into fights just for the adrenaline rush that battle brought. She eventually mellowed out, becoming the laid back ((UNDER CONSTRUCTION)) Relationships: ((UNDER CONSTRUCTION)) The Martiya Emberlynn Jeneva (aka The Boss): Clanmates since the beginning, Haruka was always rather close to Emberlynn, originally against the wishes of the latter. Though the two of them are both leaders --or "Queens"-- of the Martiya, Haruka thinks of Ember as the true leader, herself simply an assistant. Over the course of last year's events, Ember has become one of her most treasured friends and allies. Chitsuki Hanabi (aka Princess): Chitsuki was originally just another recruit in Haruka's eyes, though her sunny disposition made her stand out quite a bit. The real turning point in their friendship was during the Martiyan Leader Test, when Chitsuki and Emberlynn were to fight to the death. Though it was against the rules, Haruka immediately stepped in to fight in Chitsuki's stead, determined to protect her juniors. Ever since then, Chitsuki has become Haruka's right hand woman, or "Princess" to her "Queen." Just beware, the Queen will do anything to protect her Princess. It doesn't matter who you are or what you did, but if she finds but a scratch on Chitsuki, she'll be out for blood. Seishuku Nakami (aka Sei): Though it wasn't an instant thing, Sei has become Haruka's right hand man (even before she became leader). She relies on him for recon, bug checks, and any sort of pharmaceutical needs that she or the Martiya may have. Tsukiyomi Meiko (aka Big Sis): Though she is taller than her, Haruka has taken to calling Meiko "Big Sis" after her rather nurturing nature. She would oftentimes run to her Big Sis for advice and comfort, which was provided at once by the previously-reserved Martiya. Now that Meiko has come out of her shell, ((incomplete)) Rosalind Nacht (aka Rosie): Orikus (aka Ori-kun, Kid): Orikus is one of this year's new recruits, and arguably Haruka's favorite. She had taken it upon herself to handle Orikus's training, and she is yet to regret it. She finds his strength, stealth, and agility to be phenomenal, having been proven by his ability to climb up a tree not only without her noticing, but also while carrying his (rather mysterious) doll, Aria, as well as her (snack-filled) sweater. (He was even able to jump from the high branches and land without breaking any of the snacks in her sweater) His surprising willingness to disguise himself as a little girl (Eris) for his deceit test is what sealed his place as her unofficial (and possibly unwilling) apprentice and ward. Haruka has a sort of "Mama Bear" attitude towards Orikus, becoming incredibly protective and wary whenever he is around. Though she is well aware that he is in fact a teenager and capable of watching over himself, she is dead set on protecting the childlike teen with her life. If she hears that you have hurt him (or Aria) in any way... May the Lord have mercy on your soul. Callum Archus (aka Cal): Despite his near-invisibility, Haruka trusts Callum with her life. She has always found him --"The resident Myntan"-- to be ever-reliable and responsible for the more financial and technical duties of the gang. His seriousness, with a dash of humor from time to time, has garnered her respect and loyalty. Friends Drake Asoh (aka Hotshot): Originally, Haruka absolutely loathed Drake. She saw him as just another violent, pompous, hot-headed Strian. Despite her resolve to remain single, their competitions to outdo eachother resulted in him developing a crush on her. When Drake showed up with a tattoo of her name on his collarbone, she astonished by his persistence. After much hostility from her end, she finally agreed to "give him a chance." Little did she know that he would take this opportunity to become the love of her life. TO BE UPDATED John Stepanovich De Guzman Mbenga (aka Commander): Haruka's first encounter with the multi-racial military man was during the mission to save Drake Asoh from a high-security research facility, providing arms and transportation for the rescue. After the mission, she had little to no contact with Step, at least until the rise of the Funale, when he became one of the resistance leaders, along with herself and a few others. His military expertise, leadership skills, and skill with firearms earned him her respect as a soldier, as well as the nickname "Commander" Ever since the peak of the Gangyu Civil War, he had become an indispensable ally and unforgettable friend, providing support of both the combatant and emotional support, on and off duty. Rintsuki Inugami (aka Rin Rin): Another friend that Haruka had earned during the war. ((incomplete)) Mei-li Cheon (aka Chief): Though Haruka originally found Mei-li to be just another primadonna, she soon realized this ex-idol's brilliance both onstage and off. Though Rosalind eventually took charge of the Resistance during the war, Mei-li was the one who had gathered those who would fight. The genius hidden by her somewhat flighty front proved to be one of the Resistance's most valuable resource. By request, Mei-li provided Haruka with her favorite accessory, as well as one of her favorite weapons: her explosive-firing, knife-concealing, hovering rollerskates. Though they don't talk often, the determination and initiative that Mei-li had shown during the war had caused Haruka to bestow then nickname of "Chief" upon her. Though Mei-li calls Haruka "Great Leader" she knows that the real hero was the musical Myntan that she is now loyal to. Isaac Madry (aka Vurdon Vassal, Mister Megane; both only used once): After finding out that Isaac had been the one who assisted in Drake's suicide, Haruka sought his comfort in an attempt to obtain closure. Inviting him to her office after their talk, his tension and seriousness had --in her then unstable state-- awakened her more impish side, causing her to tease and prank him almost nonstop. After a rarely-experienced intelligent and philosophical conversation, her teasing had resulted in her locking him in a cabinet. Unfortunately, her little prank had triggered painful memories and, in his panic to escape, caused her Zachary Hartford: Acquaintances California Ice T. Empura (aka Puppy): Searlaid MacCormac: John Smith "Steve" Keith (aka Laddie Liberty): Yoshiaki Kisaragi (aka Sir): Saki Nurakami: Aaron Greggory Noble (aka Nobleman): Enemies ((None so far)) Questionable Affiliation Speedy Vegas (aka Sheriff): Coriander Surprise (aka Blondie; potentially discarded): Marilyn de Rosier (aka Maril): Kurotsuki the ManSlayer (aka Kuro-kun): Deceased Relations Akihiko Satoru (aka Aki-kun):Category:Characters